The Witch's Curse
by P3bbles
Summary: When the Alchemist assigned to L.A. goes missing, Sydney Sage searches for clues to his where-abouts. What she finds stuns her. Moroi, Dhampirs, and witches throughout the L.A. area have also gone missing. When the Melrose family goes to investigate, a tragedy occurs, and Sydney will have to fight fire with fire…or she will lose the people she loves the most.
1. Chapter 1

I sat motionless by the window of my Palm Spring's dorm watching as the sun rose higher and higher into the morning sky. I couldn't sleep last night after the unfortunate arrival of the newest member of our ever expanding Melrose Family; my younger sister. Normally, I would feel quite elated seeing Zoe, especially when she was genuinely happy to see me. Zoe stood before me without sadness and without animosity dripping from her pores. I, on the other hand, couldn't return her feelings. My beautiful baby sister marred with a golden lily joined the ranks of the very nefarious organization I fought to keep her out of.

My phone vibrated, waking me up from the still stunned mental state signaling a new text message. This only added to the twelve unopened messages from my unique Melrose family. This text message, however, was from an unexpected source and curiosity took over. I opened the text that was from Trey Juarez, a bona fide jock, Exiled Vampire Hunter, and unexpected ally. Most importantly, he was a friend of mine, one who kept me safe from his barbaric society and even went as far as throwing a fight to avoid killing a spirit wielding vampire, named Sonya Karp.

"Melbourne, call me when you get up. It's kinda important", the text message read. Seeing as I just received the text message, I figured he must still be up. I normally find it unprofessional to call someone between the hours of ten and six but I couldn't just ignore someone telling me that it is urgent to respond.

I stepped into the hall, not wanting to wake Zoe, and dialed Trey's number. "Melbourne, normal people are sleeping at four in the morning." The sarcastic voice on the other line said. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"I could say the same about you." I tossed back. "What's so important that couldn't wait until daylight?"

"Hey, I'm pretty sure I said when you get up, Melbourne." Trey's offhand commentary, mixed with my lack of sleep, was starting to give me a headache.

"What's going on, Trey?" My patience was starting to waiver. Trey grew silent for a brief moment.

"I need a favor." Trey said, his witty, easy going demeanor dimming a little. This worried me a bit. Trey certainly had every right to ask for a favor in which I had little to refuse since I did collaborate in his exile.

"What is it?" I asked with caution.

"Well," his averseness was unnerving, "it's my dad."

"Okay…" I had no clue where this was heading but I did know I wasn't going to like it.

"He left me a voicemail yesterday." Trey paused again. "It seems, he decided to go on a little vacation of his own and he said that I needed to find other accommodations for Christmas break." I could hear the despair in his voice and it nearly broke my heart. I was shocked by this information. I knew his dad barely spoke to him after the Warrior Compound raid but leaving him to fend for himself during Christmas was beyond ridiculous.

I now knew what the favor was. Trey wanted to stay with the Melrose Clan during holiday break. I wanted to help but I couldn't answer before conferring with my family. Not only would Jill's safety be at risk but having Eddie, Trey, and Angeline in the same house would probably result in destroyed property and bodily harm. Eddie has stood by me through thick and thin even going beyond his guardian duties like accompanying me to secret rebel meetings and shielding me from an exploding Subaru. Could I really put Eddie in and uncomfortable situation like this? Could I really do this to him? The answer was…I couldn't.

Both Trey and I realized I had not responded to anything he said. "Please, Sydney. I don't know where else to go." My resolve broke right then and there hearing the anguish when he said my first name. I only had a few friends, and Trey was probably considered to be my best friend. He was the only one, Adrian and Jill excluded, that truly understood me and the pressure our organizations' placed on us. I didn't want to hurt Eddie but I just couldn't abandon Trey when he needed me the most.

"We leave at noon." I disclosed, knowing fully well that my family was going to give me hell for this. "Pack a suitcase and meet us down in the foyer of our building." Instructing him to pack reminded me of another problem. There was no strategic way we could possibly fit all eight of us, safely in Adrian's mustang, and the necessity of seat restraints was far too important to ignore. "Hey Trey, you don't by any chance own a vehicle do you?"

"I have a 2007 Honda CR-V. Why?" Trey asked, a little of his mirth returning.

"Well with all the new additions to the Melrose family, one car would prove to be inadequate and unsafe." I stated, "And the 2007 CR-V is a suitable vehicle, with its practical cabin design, above average fuel economy, and five star safety and reliability rating, results in its smoothness and stability on the road." I said with approval.

"Melbourne, you surprise me more and more every day. I'll see you at noon." On that note, Trey hung up.

My head was reeling at how much more complicated the situation had escalated since yesterday. I didn't know what to do anymore, but one thing was certain…I needed to warn my family ahead of time.

I quickly shot out a group text to all members of the Melrose family except my actual sister, ordering them to meet me at Eddie's training grounds at ten in the morning. I received responses immediately. Really, doesn't anyone sleep these nights?

Eddie: What's wrong?!

Jill: Okay…Is everything alright. You haven't responded to any of our text messages, and Adrian's really freaking out.

Adrian: Call me now, Sage.

Neil: Yes Ma'am. Is there anything I have to know or bring prior to the meeting?

I wasn't really surprised Angeline was the only Melrose that didn't respond. I sent another group text saying I would explain the situation to everyone when I got there then turned my phone off for once. As soon as I put my phone down, I heard a soft knock at the door.

I groaned as I reached the door. Jill stood outside my door in pajamas and a worried expression on her face. I opened the door enough for me to slip out. "What?" I demanded a little more harshly than I wanted.

"Adrian." One word is all she said. One word is all she needed to say. I should have known Adrian would be sending her up here.

"What about him?" I asked feigning ignorance. I now knew him well enough to know that he probably tried to reach me in a dream. When he realized I wasn't asleep he decided to blow up my phone and when I didn't answer my phone except to send two unusual text messages, he would grow worried. Then as a last resort, Adrian would send Jill up to check on me.

"You woke me up with your text messages, and then Adrian's mind hijacked me." Jill threw her hands up letting out an exasperated sigh. "He's pacing around the apartment thinking the Alchemists are onto you."

"Well he's half right with that assumption." I opened the door just wide enough for Jill to see the sleeping Alchemist in the spare bed.

"Who is that?" Jill asked.

"That is my sister". I was barely able to speak above a whisper.

"Wait! You said Alchemist." Jill paused, recognition lit her face. "Oh my god!" I nodded my head solemnly.

"Palm Springs welcomed another Alchemist, well a junior Alchemist but she still has the Lilly." Tears were fighting to break free again. I wasn't expecting Jill to bulrush me and throw her arms around my shoulders.

"I'm soo sorry Sydney. I knew how much you feared this." I could hear her sniffle and I broke away to look into shining eyes.

"Don't!" I exclaimed. "If you start crying I won't be able to keep myself together."

"This is all my fault." Jill cried. Her escaping tears caused my own to glide down my face. "Everyone is here because of me."

"It is your fault that I'm here. It is your fault that I learned that Moroi and dampers aren't the monsters. It's your fault that I got to know Eddie and Adrian." I paused trying to calm myself down. "But it is not your fault that my sister is an alchemist." My mouth was dripping with disdain at that last word. "That is all the alchemists," I figured it would be pointless to add that Zoe being here was actually my fault. Zoe threw her arms around me again. "We will figure this out Jill. I will take care of the alchemists myself."

"You're not alone, Sydney. We're your family too."

"I know." I whispered unable to form a more intelligent sentence. "I have to get back inside. Please keep this between us for now."

"I'll let Adrian know you're okay but I'll leave the specifics to you." And on that note she left. I went back in and sat down on my bed bringing my legs up to my chest. It was pointless to try and sleep now so I decided to take an extended shower and get ready for the disaster that was soon to follow. After scrubbing myself raw in the shower, I made enough coffee and buried myself in meaningless tasks.

"Morning." Zoe startled me out of reorganizing my text books on my desk. "What time is it?" Zoe asked clearly still jet lagged.

"Ten after seven. How did you sleep?" I responded, worry creasing my face. "Maybe I should have let you sleep more." I stated noticing how much of a feat it was for Zoe just to climb out of bed.

"I'll be fine after coffee".

"Well you're in luck". I gave her a cup of coffee. Zoe smiled widely after but I couldn't reciprocate those feelings.

"Isn't this great Sydney?" She squealed. My stomach churned at her enthusiasm.

"We aren't here for fun Zo. We have a mission to complete." I turned my back to her trying to remember it wasn't her I was furious with.

"I know, Sydney I'm sorry."

I didn't acknowledge her apology. "I figured you might want to take a shower and get ready to go. We meet the others at ten this morning and it is very important that we are not late. Punctuality means everything in our world."

That woke Zoe up. "We're meeting those creatures?" She asked anxiously. I could tell she was afraid to meet the family but her censure and lack of empathy for the Moroi society fueled the fire coursing through my veins.

"Zoe while you are in my territory you will act professional and amicable. You will under no circumstances treat these people with impertinence or use such ill-mannered names while conversing with them or about them." Lack of sleep and vehemence towards the alchemists was certainly not helping this situation. "You are now an alchemist and you will act so accordingly. Do you understand me?"

"Yyess." My sister stammered out, eyes wide. I didn't realize how harsh I sounded until after I opened my mouth. I had taken my frustrations out on the wrong person and it was only bound to worsen the situation. After all, it wasn't Zoe I was irate with.

"I'm sorry Zo. I didn't mean to lash out but you have to understand the seriousness of building good relationships between our people and the Moroi." I paused remembering Sonya's wedding and the infamous dance between Adrian and I. I almost smiled in memory.

I reworded my sentencing in my head before continuing out loud to Zoe. "The alchemists and the Moroi societies have made vast improvements towards good relations at the wedding of Moroi, Sonya Karp and Dhamper, Mikail Tanner and in agreeing to assist in hiding the Princess." I surprised myself, sounding more my like my old Alchemist self than I had in the last few weeks. "It is crucial that we keep up with this decorum, for the good of our people."

My sister hung her head. "You're right, Sydney. I apologize for my behavior."

"You will do fine." I have complete faith in you." I pulled my sister into a fierce hug. We hugged for a little while longer before I reluctantly let her go." We used up more time than I would have wanted with this talk so I rushed Zoe into the shower and headed back to get dressed myself.

When Zoe got back fifteen minutes later I was surprised to see her already dressed in her best khakis and a brown blouse. This is when it truly hit me. My baby sister was gone to me. No more cute braids and colorful tops for her. I had to turn away to hide my now shiny eyes.

"What's wrong?" My sister asked looking down at her wardrobe choice with concerned eyes. "Do I not look adequate enough?"

"No, you look like a perfect little Alchemist." I sneered, thrusting the door open. "We need to leave." I walked out not even bothering to look back to see if she was following me.


	2. Chapter 2

ADRIAN'S POV

I trekked through the Amberwood's grounds until I saw two figures battling it out under some trees. Only Dhampirs could move that fast. The two figures stopped when they noticed my presence. "Adrian what's going on?" Eddie demanded.

"How the hell am I supposed to know, Castile." I snarled, lack of sleep making me a little less peppy this morning.

"Well don't Sydney and Jill tell you everything?" It was too early in the damn morning to deal with the lap dogs.

"Well apparently not everything. I guess they kicked me out of their secret club."

"Does the Alchemist always act like this?" The Dhampir behind Eddie spoke up at last.

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded not liking his assessment of Sydney.

"Neil Ramon, I was sent here as backup for the Princess. Why didn't I know there was a new pup in town?

"Sydney filed a complaint with the Alchemist." Eddie chimed in. "She told them she didn't feel Jill was safe enough." I could see the betrayal Eddie felt in his aura.

"Ramon, go do a perimeter run or fetch a stick or something." I smirked at my own wit. As he left I her him mutter, "Self-privileged Royals" in disgust.

"That was inappropriate." Eddie chastised.

"So is new assessment of Sydney." I shot back. "She didn't do this because she didn't think you and Angeline weren't doing your jobs, she did this because she didn't act like a good little Alchemist when she screamed at her boss and needed an excuse for acting in contempt."

"What do you mean?" Eddie asked cautiously.

"Sydney found proof that Warriors were meeting with Alchemists."

"When she went to Saint Louis?" I was surprised Eddie knew as much as he did. "She completed her task? Did they break her tattoo? I knew she was planning on going to Mexico with them and you convinced her to stay."

"Yeah, and that's the problem. Sydney has no more compulsion or loyalty in her tattoo, and she called Stanton demanding Jill get pulled from Palm Springs. When she realized what she did, it was too late. Sydney did some fast talking explaining that she didn't feel Jill was safe and she didn't want to fail the mission."

"She also said that she didn't feel comfortable being around us creatures and she missed her family." A new voice said. Eddied and I spun around to see Jill and Angeline approaching. Angeline looked smug for catching a Moroi with extraordinary hearing and a Dhampir with so in tuned with his senses off guard. Jill, however, looked extremely sad. Has the spirit darkness affected her so much?

"It's not the darkness Adrian." Jill said as Eddie rushed to he side. "Eddie, Sydney said what she had to, to stay here with us."

"I understand that, and more eyes will help keep you safe." Eddie said defeated.

"What's up Jailbait?" I haven't seen her aura this sad since we first moved to Palm Springs. I wasn't surprised Eddie noticed her sadness too.

"What's wrong?" Eddie asked after me.

"You might have spoken too soon." Jill mumbled miserably, tears in her eyes. I swung my arm around her shoulder. Neil came back and he and Eddie simultaneously moved forward creating a perimeter around the Moroi.

"Spoken too soon about what?" I coaxed. Jill shook her head violently then buried her head in my chest. "There, there, Jailbait. Tell us what happened so we can fix the problem. Everything's going to be okay."

"Nothing will be okay now. You, me, Eddie, Sydney, were all screwed, especially Sydney." Jill cried, soaking my button up. "Oh and Sydney, I've never seen her like this." I tensed up. What the hell happened to Sydney?

Eddie then turned on Angeline. "What the hell happened?" He probed. I was surprised Eddie even spoke to Angeline.

"I don't know. She won't tell me." Angeline countered clearly worried. That surprised me even more. "She's been like this ever since she came back from Sydney's dorm." I went ridged. What the hell is going on with Sydney? Did she decide to leave after all? Did the Alchemists find out about us? Are they sending her to that Alchemist Brainwashing Facility?

"It's not like that Adrian." Jill declared, interrupting me from my plan to single handedly storming the Evil Alchemist Castle, and rescue my Damsel. I could tell, Jill thought my inner ramblings to be amusing since she almost smiled.

"And," she inserted, "I doubt you would have to slay a Lily Tattooed, three headed, fire breathing, purple skeleton Dragon, even if you were going to bust down the Re-education center's doors." Jill smiled a humble smile that quickly faded into a frown. "It's best that Sydney tells everyone."

"I seriously can't wait for Sydney. I want to know now." I commanded. "You two have me all worried now. You know how protective I am over Sydney, Jill." Annoyance surfaced through my voice.

"You should be worried, Adrian. We all should be worried. We might lose our sister before we have the chance to see this bill passed." Jill shrieked, causing all of us to flinch.

When I realized this tactic wasn't going to work with her, I tried a new one. I put my wounded face on and spoke again. "Since when do we keep secrets from each other, Jill?"

"That's because neither you, nor Sydney, can keep any secret from me" Jill countered. "But this isn't my secret to tell."

"This is bullshit!" I roared. "You have no business keeping this from me."

"Adrian, stop taking your frustrations out of Jill." Eddie barked. "Leave it be until Sydney gets here." I instantly felt remorse for attacking Jill like that. She didn't deserve it. I couldn't even look at Jill and see the damage I just caused her.

"Hey, Adrian, it's okay." Jill came over and wrapped an arm around my waist. "If someone was keeping crucial information about the person I loved, I would be going insane too." Well if the group didn't know anything about mine and Sydney's relationship they did now. Jill gave me an apologetic smile. "Listen, the only thing I will say is that the family inherited another Melrose and Palm Springs has an additional Alchemist."

"What?!" Eddie, Angeline, and I, exclaimed in unison.

"Sydney can explain it better than I can." Jill explained.

"That's not good." I said defeated. "Another Alchemist will turn Sydney in he feels like she has gotten too close to us. He'd feel like he was saving her soul." I finally won her over, getting her to realize how she felt about us. My thoughts were interrupted when I noticed an aura disguised as a storm cloud in my peripherals. I turned to see a very unhappy Sage and a very terrified little Sagelook-alike.

"Or she," Jill added noticing what I did.

"Oh shit." I muttered. Everyone looked to see where Jill and I were staring.

"Is that the new Alchemist with Sydney?" Angeline asked.

"God I hope not." I mumbled, but I already knew the answer as countless things came into place. "That's Zoe Sage."

"Sydney's sister?" Eddie asked. Both Jill and I nodded and realization lit up in his mind. "Now I see why Sydney's been acting so weird."

"Shhh, they can probably hear us now." Jill hissed. She was right and woah. I was so focused on the Sage-look-alike, that I didn't realize what the real Sage was wearing. Sydney Sage was dressed in dark blue jean capris with a very tight white razorback tank-top. A neckline like that would be normal everyday attire for most people, but for Sydney Sage, it was scandalous.

"Adrian, stop drooling and pick your jaw off the ground." Jill whispered. Of course she would be in my head at this particular moment in time. "Kristen and Julia bought Sydney a whole new wardrobe for Christmas." Jill giggled.

"Remind me to thank them if I ever meet them." I whispered back. Sometimes it was hard remembering there's always a fifteen year in your head, especially when you don't normally have a filter.

I started to walk towards the Sage sisters but I froze in place when I noticed a slight head shake from Sydney. I stayed where I was and wait for them to catch up to us. Sydney stopped when she was inches away.

"Everyone," Sydney started to speak but her voice caught. I hated seeing her like this. All I wanted to do was scoop her up in my arms and shield her away from the world. I tried to get Sydney's attention but I came to the conclusion that she was purposely avoiding me. What was that about?

"Sydney what's going on?" Eddie cautiously said noticing the tension as well.

Sydney cleared her throat. "This is my sister Zoe Sage. She tried to speak in the most professional, confident tone she could muster up. She wasn't fooling anyone, at least not anyone who actually knew the real Sydney Sage. I looked over to see Zoe cowering behind her big sister. More anger kindled in Sydney's aura. "Zoe is a junior Alchemist assigned to assist me for the duration of our stay in Palm Springs." Sydney spat out with a little more malice than I think she intended.

"It is very nice to meet you, Zoe." Jill said extending her hand. I could tell that Jill was trying to ease the tension but Zoe retreated farther behind Sydney.

"It's okay, Zo." Sydney coaxed in her most soothing tone. "They won't hurt you." She reached out, grabbing Zoe's hand with her own. It was endearing how Zoe clung to Sydney like she was her own personal lifeline. Slowly, Zoe started to emerge out from behind her sister. I guess that was a start.

"Zoe is going to be posing as another cousin and will be staying with me."

"Welcome to the family, Zoe." Eddie said and I noticed Zoe flinch at the word family.

"Remember what we discussed." Sydney whispered. Of course, the rest of us heard with our spectacular hearing. "You can do this." That seemed to wake Zoe up. With new determination, Zoe stuck out her hand to shake Jill's.

"Princess Jillian, it is nice to meet you as well." Jill opened her mouth to object to the royal title but thankfully changed her mind.

"I have heard a lot of great things about you." Jill said in her sweetest voice. I could again see Zoe wince at the touch of Jill's hand.

"I've actually never heard of you." Angeline barged threw everyone. Zoe ran back to her safeguard behind her sister with speed that could match any strogoi. I hissed at Angeline but of course she didn't take the hint. Angeline moved in closer to get a better look at Zoe but Sydney put her hand out to stop Angeline. Any progress anyone made was now shatter by the world's most senseless guardian.

"Angeline!" Sydney snapped.

"What?" Angeline protested. "It's true. I didn't even know you had a sister."

I threw my arms up. "Can you possibly look and act anymore threatening?"

"Of course I can." Angeline huffed like she was truly offended. I think she misunderstood my sarcasm.

Sydney didn't give me the chance to respond. "We actually have other important matters to discuss right now." She said in a no-nonsense Alchemist tone. This Alchemist voice might have given Zoe some reassurance but it scared the hell out of me. After all the progress Sydney has made with herself and our relationship was it all for nothing? Was she just going to resort back to her own standbys again? Was she going to tell me our relationship was over before it really began?

I was so absorbed in my own head that I didn't realize Sydney had started speaking again until Eddie startled me out of my thoughts.

"What!" Eddie roared.

"Eddie, please just-"

"Are you serious Sydney?" Eddie moved in towards Sydney in his indisputable rage, but he wasn't expecting me to step in. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Zoe cower further into Sydney's back causing her to stumble further. I instinctually put out my hands to steady her but she shrugged me off like she was swatting away a fly. There's gratitude at its finest.

"Castille, watch your tone." I warned still not getting this out-of-nowhere blowout. "_Jill calm Eddie down now. He's scaring Zoe." _I said in my head. Jill getting the message walked over placing her hands on Eddie's forearm. His aura spike a little at her touch and I rolled my eyes.

"What is going on?" I finally asked still puzzled.

Eddie then turned on me. "Didn't you just hear what Sydney said?"

"Nope." Jill looked over to me and smirked. "And neither did i. Adrian's mind kidnapped me again and we both missed everything." Great, she thought my inner ramblings to be comical.

"Hey don't look at me. My mind hijacked me too." I feigned a look of mock horror. "It's terribly inconvenient."

"Adrian, I know you have about a five minute attention span, but can you try to pay attention at least for my sake." Jill spoke, amusement lining her voice.

"Sure, sure, Jailbait, anything for you." I got an eye roll from almost everyone in our little cohort.

"Still too pretty to be useful." Angeline muttered. I winked at her and received my second round of eye rolling. "Well I'm okay with Trey staying with us." That got mine and Jill's attention.

"What?" Jill asked at the same time I asked, "the vamp hunter?" I looked over to see Sydney finally looking up at me, however, she didn't look happy. My dear, sweat, celery stick was giving me the You're-supposed-to-be-on-my-side look. Woops, maybe I should've paid more attention after all.

"We can all see why you wouldn't mind, Angeline." Eddie started again. "But some of us haven't forgotten we are here on assignment, not fraternizing with immoral people who tried to decapitate Sonya and kidnap Sydney."

"I told you, he's not a warrior anymore, because of us if I might add." Sydney put up a finger to silence everyone. "Also because of us, he has nowhere to stay for the break." Eddie was about to spout off when Jill stepped in. With newly found determination, she moved in front shielding everyone else.

"Eddie, look at me." She said. Eddie turned away stubbornly refusing to do as she requested. Jill tentatively took Eddie's face in her hands forcing him to look at her. Just like that, Eddie's rage dissolved.

"This is a huge security risk to your safety." Eddie removed Jill's hands and pushed her behind him. "I underestimated your intelligence if you think for a second that-"

"Enough! Castille." I growled. Who the hell did he think he was talking to Sydney like that? "You've always trusted her judgment. Why is now any different?" Then, because I was Adrian Ivashkov, I had to continue. "What? Is it because Angeline cheated, crushing your ego, and leaving a crack in the brick wall encasing your heart?" Oh, if looks could kill. I was trying to figure out who was going to jump at me first; Jill, Eddie, or Angeline. I stood my ground.

"You speaking from experience?" Eddie shot back.

"Okay this is really getting out of hand." Jill intervened before I had a chance to respond. "I trust Sydney with my life just like I know everyone here does. She allways makes the best decisions with us in mind. Don't forget that." Jill said glaring at all of us. She looked like an angry little kitten and I had to smile.

"Jill, will you and Mr. Raymond escort Zoe back to the dorm. Mr. Juarez will be there shortly and Zoe still needs to gather her things."

"But, I, I," Zoe shuddered, fear illuminating in her aura again. "I need to stay with you."

"You need to do as I request." Sydney ordered. "Now go with the princess."

"Yes, Sydney." Zoe responded submissively and let the "Princess" and the mutt escort her away. She stayed at a safe distance from them of course. I felt bad for her. Angeline followed the group leaving Eddie, Sydney, and I to fix this mess.

When the kids were no longer within ear shot, Sydney spoke again. "I am so sorry, Eddie, I really am. I really was going to say no but in the end; I just couldn't stand a friend of my alone for the holidays. I had to help him out." She then retold the phone conversation between her and the vamp hunter.

"I understand Sydney, I really do." Eddie soothed.

"I should have talked to you first not ambushing you like I did."

"Sydney, I'm sorry. I didn't handle myself well." Eddie looked down embarrassed. "If you feel that it's safe having Trey stay with us then I will trust your judgment."

"You are like a brother to me and I can't stand to see you upset. If it would be easier for you, Trey, Zoe and I can stay in a hotel for the break." Sydney said searching for a solution that would please Eddie. However, this was unacceptable to me.

"Not happening Sage." I spoke with as much authority as I could muster up. "We're a family, a dysfunctional one, but a family none the less, and we are staying together."

"He's right." Eddie added. "Besides, I can't blame Trey for something that wasn't his fault, especially since he didn't even know about me and Angeline."

"Angeline and I." Sydney corrected with a genuine smile. "Speaking of Angeline," Sydney smiled again. "I'm not so sure I want to leave my sister around her for too long."

"You're probably right." Eddie concurred. "We should go." And on that note, the three of us headed back towards the rest of the Melrose family plus two.

_**Sorry for taking so long to update I had the story typed out for a week but my 88 year old grandfather decided to have a heart attack so I have been with my family at the hospital for most of the week. When I originally wrote this chapter, it turned out to be twelve pages typed and I wanted to shorten it down a little before I posted. (Let me tell you that I find it really hard to get into Adrian's mind set.) I'm afraid the ending is now choppy so let me know what you think. I appreciate both positive and negative feedback so I can improve in writing this story. So don't be afraid to tell me what you think. Thank you and I should have the next chapter posted by Saturday at the latest. Thank you again!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own bloodlines or its characters!

The walk back up to the dorms was a silent one. Normally, I would have no objections to silence. It always allowed me to think. Today, however, the last thing I wanted to do was explore my own mind. "Was I ever that bad?" I asked hoping to break the silence and shut up my ever intruding thoughts. Both Adrian and Eddie stopped to look at me.

"Are you referring to Zoe?" Adrian asked hesitantly. I nodded. Apparently, he had to think about his answer first. Adrian censoring his words was never a good sign. "You've never really been that terrified, but your aura has shown signs of discomfort, especially when I first met you back at court." Adrian smirked at me. "But I did know that you were lying threw your cute little white teeth, Sage. Even back then you couldn't fool me."

"Oh yeah, what was I thinking when your Guardian Boss kept the Alchemists and I hostage?" I questioned smugly.

"You were thinking about how much trouble you happened to get yourself into. You were worried for Rose, and of course you were especially thinking about how utterly handsome I was." I had to laugh at that.

"You hit the nail on the head with that one." I sardonically said.

"Regardless of your personal feelings towards me, your determination to protect Rose presented itself brighter in your aura than any other emotions you were experiencing right then." Adrian said quietly.

"I guess Rose kind of desensitized me." I grinned thinking about all the 'emotions I was experiencing' around Rose. She without a doubt changed my life and its views on the supernatural. "Maybe I should stick Zoe on a train with Rose for a night."

Eddie chuckled. "Rose has a way of sneaking up on people."

"You're telling me." Adrian mumbled, shifting uncomfortably from side to side. I should've never brought this topic up. Even though Adrian has professed his love for me time and time again, I could see that Rose's betrayal still burned deep into his heart and the last thing I wanted to do was cause him pain.

"Hey, stop that." Adrian said rubbing his hands up and down my arms. "I know what you're thinking so stop." He moved closer to my body but not quite touching.

"So," Eddie asked uncomfortably. "What are you two going to do? I was there with you when Marcus and his loyal subjects were recapping their awful Alchemist lives. If they would punish you for thinking Moroi and Dhampirs are okay people, then what would they do if they knew you were involved with one? It's not safe to continue whatever this is." Eddie motioned between Adrian and me with his finger.

I mentally slapped myself in the forehead. I was so worried about Zoe the Alchemist that I didn't stop to think about Zoe, the Alchemist versus Adrian, the Boyfriend. My romantic relationship might come to an end and not just Adrian either. I might lose the new family that I have come to love.

"We all have to be more careful now." Adrian answered. He must have sensed my inner turmoil because he wrapped his arms securely around my waist and pulled me to into his body.

"I don't know if I can." I whispered unable to look into those beautiful emerald eyes. "I need to be more professional now. We all do. If Zoe suspects my friendship with any supernatural, she would turn me in without any hesitation.

"She would do that to her own sister?" Eddie asked a very disapproving tone which I didn't really appreciate.

"She wouldn't do it as an act of betrayal, Eddie." I snapped. My sister was many things but she loved her family and she loved me just as much as I loved her. I knew that if the roles were reversed I would have turned her in too. "In Zoe's eyes, I fell off the path of light. You don't know my father and his influence on Zoe." I took a deep breath for control. It didn't really work. "Zoe would turn me in to the Alchemists thinking she would be saving my soul and get me the help I needed." Tears were bottling up inside me but I willed them to stay put. "So don't make snap judgments about my sister. She doesn't know any better."

"I didn't mean anything by that. I'm sorry, Sydney." Eddie threw his hands out in surrender. "Listen you are the closest thing I have to a sister. I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"Neither do I." Adrian added.

"Which is why, you and Adrian should give it a rest for now." Eddie finished.

"Wait, what? I totally thought we were heading in the same direction but guess I was wrong." Adrian said.

"Listen, you two spend too much time together especially if even Angeline picked up on it." Eddie pushed forward.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. What did Angeline have to say?

"Tell you when we have more time." Eddie said. "Right now we just have to get through today. We can all talk later tonight when the newest Melrose's go to bed."

"We don't need to execute a covert conference to talk about this. We just have to be careful. Piece of pie." Adrian said.

"The phrase is piece of cake and it's not that simple. You are messing with Sydney's life. She gets caught and they will torture her, play with her mind, and make her wish she was dead. Can't you think of anyone but yourself and your personal pleasures?"

"You son of a bitch. I always think about her. She's always in my head. I would throw down my life for her so don't you dare insinuate that I put myself before her." Adrian and Eddie were inches away now glaring at each other with such disdain. I really needed to buy that book on testosterone driven arguments.

"This isn't going to solve anything." I shrieked wrenching myself between these boys.

"Sydney, be reasonable before the Alchemists come busting our door down and ruin everyone's day, including Zoe's." Both Adrian and I stared at Eddie. "Think about it. If Zoe turns you in she will know she did the right thing by Alchemists standards, but what about by Sisters standards? Regardless of what you or the Alchemists say, Zoe will still feel like she betrayed you and that will crush her more than anything." Eddie put his hand on my shoulder. "Can you live with that?"

He was absolutely right. How could I have not thought of that? Zoe will punish herself more than what any re-education center could do to me? Could I live with that? "No, I couldn't." I whispered. Adrian tried to pull me closer but I wormed out of his grip all together.

"Sydney"

"No Adrian." I interrupted not giving him the chance to change my mind. "I can't be close to you right now." I started choking on my words again. "I can't look at you."

"Sydney please"

"Eddie's right." I have fought day in day out for my sister's freedom to do as she wanted and I wasn't going to stop now. "How could they do this?" I screamed to no one in particular. "My sister, my baby sister. The only reason why I came here in the first place was to keep Zo away from the Alchemists." I started pacing back and forth by now. "NO!" I screeched. "I will go to hell and back before I let them sink their claws into her."

"Sydney, they already have. Your sister is one of them." I stopped and just starred at Eddie.

"Eddie," Adrian warned.

"Sydney needs to hear this." Eddie protested. "Zoe has the tattoo. The sooner you come to terms with that, the sooner we can all figure out how to save her."

"She needs time to mourn. You can't have her jumping in to plan the exorcism of Zoe Sage." Adrian stepped in front of me. "She needs to come to terms with this on her own, when she's ready."

"She will never be ready for this. Sydney wanted out-"

"No!" I screamed. "I can't leave her."

"No one's going to leave Sydney." Adrian said rushing over to me. My head was starting to spin. I involuntarily started to sway back and forth. "Sydney calm down. Everything's going to be okay. Just breathe for a second." My body went completely slack as my vision started to blur. The last thing I saw was Adrian and Eddie kneeling in front of me before my world completely incased me in total darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Academy/Bloodlines world or its characters.

_Sorry for taking so long to post the previous chapter. I have been experiencing a bit of writer's block since my grandfather past away. But I hope I didn't disappoint too much. Thank you again…_

_I dedicate this chapter to CherrySlushLover. Thank you for your Adrian advice. It was very helpful!_

My beautiful Sydney started to stir after what seemed like a lifetime of waiting. "Sleeping Beauty's about to wake up." I said to the crowd that was hovering above us.

"How do you know?" One of the girls asked. I think she said her name was Kristen.

"I could feel her twitch." I lied. I couldn't really tell this human that I sensed it Sydney's aura, but it would have been interesting to see how the humans reacted.

"You said you were Sydney's brother?" The girl that introduced herself as Julia asked.

"Yup, that's me, Sydney's brother, Adrian Melrose." I said holding out my hand. I wish I could tell them the truth. I wish I could be honest and open to the world and write it in the stars that I was Sydney's love and she was the reason for my existence.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." Julia said again. "Now I see the family resemblance. I was starting to believe that Jill was adopted or a half-sister, or something."

"Oh yeah, my dad had an affair with my mom then paid her off to keep quiet." Jill droned sarcastically as she and Neil joined the party. I had to give her credit for that one.

"Jill's not being serious." Eddie amended immediately. I looked up to see jealousy flooding Eddie's aura. I looked over to see Jill spaced out, staring noticeably at Eddie. So, she too could see what I could, poor guy. Jill scowled at me then proceeded to stand next to Eddie. The look they gave each other, said legions but they both were so completely blind towards each other's feelings.

"Jill's trying out for the lead Comedian role in this family." I added smugly. I was beginning to think my sardonic yet very clever nature was rubbing off on our little Dragomir Jr.

"The competition's rigged." Jill muttered. "Adrian wins every year even though he's really not that funny."

"Who needs to be with a gorgeous face like that?" Julia whispered in Kristen's ear. Of course our vampire hearing kicked in.

"I am a very funny guy, Jailbait. It just comes naturally." I said choosing not to comment on Julia's gorgeous face remark.

"Maybe in an alternate reality." Eddie said and Jill smiled. I had a really witty equip ready in my head but Kristen spoke before I could.

"So do you have a boyfriend, Mr. Melrose?" Jill and Eddie locked eyes and smiled but I didn't see the humor in this. I could not tell Sydney's two best human friends about us. An aura spike caught my eye and looked down to see the colors of jealousy and irritation mixed into Sydney's aura. So Sleeping Beauty was finally awake but totally faking it right now.

"Sorry girls but Adrian has a girlfriend." Jill answered for me. I looked up to see her giving me the quit-pissing-off-Sydney look. She evidently saw Sydney's aura spike through my eyes.

"Are you sure you have a girlfriend?" Julia asked allusively. I could tell now that Sydney really wasn't happy and the last thing she needed worry about was this.

"Sorry Ladies. I'm off the market." I said earnestly. I brushed the loose strains of hair away from Sydney's eyes. "C'mon Sage, you can open your eyes now." She knew I knew she was awake. I smiled as her eyes fluttered open. Everyone came crashing down smothering both Sydney and I.

"What happened?" She asked looking from face to face. She wasn't remotely surprised to see Kristen and Julia but she did a good job pretending. "What are you doing here?"

"We were walking to the car when we saw you fall so we rushed over here to make sure you were alright." Kristen replied.

"You collapsed Sydney." Jill divulged the information Sydney requested. "Are you feeling any better now?" Sydney tried to stand but five pairs of hands kept her down.

"Just stay down for a sec, Sage." I put both my hands on her shoulders gently restraining her.

"Actually, she should probably sit up with her head between her knees." Neil instructed. I rolled my eyes. Who have this little guard dog any permission to speak?

"Why don't you go run around in a circle?" I said to Neil, referring to a perimeter search. I wonder if he even got the hint. Jill shifted to whisper in Neil's ear. He nodded once to her and walked off in the direction of the outer quadrant. She then turned and winked at me. I smiled back.

"You guys, I'm fine. Stop worrying about me."

"You just fainted, Sage. We are permitted to worry about you." I argued. Same old Sydney Sage, always wants to be strong for everyone and never wanting to show weakness. I loved her for that but I wished she would just take care of herself for once.

"Adrian, I just had a simple vasovagal attack. It's nothing really." Sydney argued back. That maybe the case but I still wanted any reason to have her in my lap. Wait…what? What the hell is a vasovagal attack?

"A what?" Julia inquired with a smile.

"A vasovagal attack." She said again. She said as if that was going to clear everything up. "I just had a brief drop in blood pressure causing reduced circulation to my brain, hence, the temporary loss of consciousness."

"Yeah, that certainly sounds like nothing. Thanks for clearing things up Sage." Sydney reached up and poked my side.

"Can I get up now?" I could sense irritation in her voice and I figured I shouldn't mess with fire any longer. "I feel fine now." I positioned my hands on Sydney's hips to help her up. Well my intentions were mostly to help her up, and then there was that part where I just couldn't go a minute without having my hands somewhere on that amazing body of hers. Sydney placed her hands on top of mine and sparks emitted from our fingertips, sending tingles throughout my whole body. I wonder if she felt that too. That was just one more reason why we needed to be together. "You okay Sage?" I asked still wondering if she felt the sparks.

"Just peachy." She garbled as she sway a bit on her feet. "I think I just got up to fast. I'm okay now."

"Do you need to sit back down?" Eddie asked still concerned.

"Guy's I feel perfectly fine. Stop worrying about me. I just stood up too fast. No need for concern."

"Easier said than done these days." Jill mumbled taking the words right out of my mouth. It was scary how much I was rubbing off on her.

"Sydney!" We turned to see Zoe, Trey, and Angeline running straight for us.

"Maybe I spoke to soon." Sydney muttered only audible to those with exceptional hearing. Zoe stopped in front of Sydney panting like a dog that just ran ten miles.

"What happened?" Zoe demanded with a fierceness I haven't seen before. "Did they…" Zoe paused looking around. I knew what happened just then because I've seen that happened to Sydney before. Zoe's tattoo blocked her from saying anything remotely incriminating to our kind. Sydney and I locked eyes. I didn't need an aura handicap to see that Sydney picked up on what I did. She gravely shook her head. "Were you hurt?" Zoe amended. I took big offence to Zoe's accusatory tone.

"I'm quite satisfactory. Now drop it." Sydney snapped letting everyone around us aware that she was perfectly fine and the next one to ask would probably get a mouthful of fury.

"You can let go of her now." Zoe stuttered, determination filling her eyes. She was legitimately concerned for Sydney's well-being. "I can take it from here." Her voice was getting stronger by the minute as she sneered at us in a cold and very unwelcoming tone. Eddie let go of Sydney right away but of course I had to be a little more difficult.

"Please," Sydney whispered only audible to my fantastic hearing. I nodded once and slowly backed away. Zoe instantly rushed in grabbing Sydney's elbow.

"Let's get her to the CR-V." Vamp hunter boy said as he reached for Sydney's other side. An involuntary snarl escaped my lips. Jill rushed to my side.

"Drop it Adrian." She whispered in my ear. "It's not worth it."

"Sunshine gets to help her but I, her own boyfriend, will get crucified by the religious cult if I got within 5 feet of her." I watched as the girl I loved was dragged off.

"Wow, she was a spitting image of Sydney. She must be your sister." Kristen said deadpanned.

"How many brother's and sister's do you have?" Julia asked with an angelic smile.

"God only knows." I growled. "Dad's a busy man." I said dryly and took off in the direction of the CR-V.

"I'm sorry." I heard Jill apologize. "Adrian doesn't get along with his father very well and Zoe's a bit of a Daddy's girl."

"Ain't that the truth?" Angeline added.

"We need to go." Eddie said as he, Jill and Angeline rushed to catch up to me.

"Are you okay?" Jill asked as we made our way to the parking lot.

"Sydney's the one we should be worrying about right now." I barked

"That was very inappropriate, Adrian." Eddie scolded. "Do we have to worry about you blowing our cover onto of the Zoe situation?" I was not in the mood to be chastised by inferior kid.

"I think a man having improper thoughts of a minor pretending to be his own kin has a far greater chance of blowing our cover. Don't you think?"

"Eddie, can you and Angeline go find Neil and grab your suitcases." Jill intervened. "We will meet you back at the car."

"My bags are already at Clarence's but I'll grab yours for you." Eddie said anger still in his voice. Jill nodded and Eddie took off at a full sprint. It seemed like I managed to piss him off. I even realized I shouldn't have said that but I wasn't one to admit when I was wrong.

"Make sure he calms down first." Jill said to Angeline before she took off after Eddie.

"Are you going to yell at me like I'm a child too?" I asked when Jill and I were alone.

"No, Adrian." Jill countered. "You already know what you said was wrong. Now I just want to make sure you have calmed down enough to be around Zoe. If you frighten her, you'll drive a wedge through our relationships with Sydney." Jill was right. She was a remarkable fifteen year old girl with insights far beyond her years.

"With insights far beyond my years?" Jill giggled. "Really Adrian, you just sounded like you're forty." We both erupted in laughter.

"You're alright Jailbait. I'm glad I can always count on you." Jill looked up at me with shining eyes. "_I mean it Bondmate. I wouldn't have changed anything with you." _I thought in my head. Jill swung her arms around my in a tight embrace.

"Adrian, I know you're worried about the darkness but don't." Jill whispered. "Once I learn how to siphon some from you, we will-"

"No!" I bellowed. "I won't let you do it. I won't let you end up like Rose did." I couldn't let my sweet Jill with a pure innocent heart go through that.

"I was there, when the darkness completely consumed Rose." Jill argued back with such fierceness. "I watched as she repeatedly bashed Victor's head into the concrete and I saw how completely crazy she went afterwards." Jill said shaking her head. "It was Dimitri and charmed jewelry that brought her back to us."

"You're not really providing a great argument." I interrupted.

"The point is that she DID come back to us." Jill stared me down. "And we have two things that Rose and Lissa didn't have."

"Inquiring minds want to know." I said dryly.

"We have prior knowledge," Jill said holding up one finger. She then grinned from ear to ear. "And we have a kick ass witch on our side."

"That we do." I said laughing. "And we should probably get to her before she turns everyone into frogs." I thought for a second. "Although, that would solve a lot of arguments."

"Or start a few more." Jill finished reading my thoughts. Suddenly I thought of court when we were first introducing Jill as the Dragomir Princess.

"Let's go join the fun." I said as the CR-V came into view.

"Hey and if you behave, I'll buy you a Cherry Slush later."

"Forget the 'Princess' tittle…You're a Goddess."


End file.
